Never Give Up
by alyssa01
Summary: Mitchie Torres est une jeune fille très bien elle n'a qu'une amie dans son école, mais elle cache un grand secret: son père la bat ! Traduction


Décliner : Les personnage ne m'appartienne pas ni la chanson qui est Brocken de Lindsey haun

je tenais aussi a dire que se n'ai qu'une traduction d'un texte existent en anglais ( j'espère que la traduction et bien faite pour certaine phrase j'ai dus changer les phrase ou l'expression )

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

A 14 ans Mitchie Torres se couchait dans sa chambre en espérant que son père ne voulait pas rentrer à la maison ce soir.

Sa mère était hors de la ville cette nuit et ne rentrait pas avant demain.

Wake up to a Sunny Day

Not a cloud unp in the sky

And then il stars to rain

My denfenses hit the ground

And they shatter all around

So open and exposed

But I found strengh in the struggle

Face to Face with my troubles

When you're brocken

In a Million little pieces

And you tryin'

But you can't hold on any more

Every tear falls down for a reason

Don't you stop believin'in yourself

When you're brocken

Little girl don't be so blue

I know what you're going through

Don't let it beat your up.

Mitchie regardait son livre ou elle écrivait ses propre chansons. Elle écrivait au fil des ans ce qu'elle vivait à travers ses chanson. Mitchie avait encore des ecchimoses de la dernière raclée que son père lui avait donné dimanche après avoir bu en rentrant du travail et a trouvé Mitchie en train de joué et chanter l'une des chanson qu'elle a écrite.

Il la battait cette nuit la lui a dit qu'elle ne devait plus jouer a nouveau. Son père lui a dit cela pendant des années, mais elle ne la jamais éouter, elle n'aurait jamais arréter de chanter ou d'écrire des chansons.

Heaven knows that getting scars

Only makes you who you are

Only makes you who you are

No maker know much your heart in aching

There is beauty in the breaking

Yeah

When you're brocken

In a Millon little pieces

And you tryin'

But you can't hold on any more

Every tear falls down for a reason

Don't you stop believin'in in yourself

When you're brocken

Better days are gonna

Find you once again

Every piece will find it's place

When you're brocken

When you're brocken

Mitchie a sauter de son lit quand elle a entendu claquer la porte avant que son père ne face le chemain vers sa chambre. Elle a courru vers son lecteurs CD et rapidement elle la éteint avant que son père arrive à la porte. Elle se figea lorsque son père entra dans dans sa chambre et regarda son lit, puis elle. Mitchie vit la colère dans les yeux de son père. Elle regarda rapidement son lit et vit qu'elle avait laissé son livre jaune dans lequel se trouv ses chansons. Et vit que son père était plus énervé qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Mitchie compris a nouveau que se soir était un mauvais soir. Elle regarda son père qui se dirigea vers elle et s'arrêta devant elle.

Steve Torres le père de Mitchie la saisie par les épaules et il se mit à la secouer.

Mitchie sentit sont père resserrer son emprise sur ses bras tellement fort qu'elle savait qu'elle allait avoir des contusion le lendemain. Elle leva les yeux vers son père quand il a commencé à crier contre elle « Je pensais t'avoir dit de nombreuse fois que tu ne devais plus jamais écrire des chansons ou de chanter a nouveau tu va le payer chère pour m'avoir désobéis jeune fille.» cria Steve le père de Mitchie.

Après que Steve ai commencé à frapper Mitchie de coup de poing et de coup de pied sur tout son corps. Après quelque minute d'avoir battue Mitchie au milieu de sa chambre a l'étage, son père la laissa las-bas a gauche de sa chambre.

Jour suivant 

Mercredi 28 mai 2008

Mitchie se réveilla est ressentie des douleurs sur tout le corp. Elle se leva lentement et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain qui se trouve a l'intérieure de sa chambre.

Elle savait que sont père l'avait battu la nuit dernière mais elle ne se souvenais pas avoir passer sur le sol un passage a tabac. Elle a également vu de grande marques des mains de son père sur les bras à l'endroit où il l'avait saisi la dernière nuit. Mitchie soupira elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle face de son mieux pour cacher ses blessures.

Aujourd'hui c'était le dernier jour d'école mais aussi que l'été est enfin là et elle ne pouvait plus attendre, elle espérait qu'elle aurait l'occasion d'aller a Camp Rock cet été.

Mitchie savait que si sa mère criait qu'il fallait se lever tôt c'était l'heure de se lever. Mitchie entendus sa mère crier après elle .

«Mitchie il est temps de se lever c'est le dernier jour d'école.» dit Connie Torres la mère Mitchie.

Mitchie s'est rapidement vêtu d'une longue chemise mauve claire à manche longue et d'un jeans et elle a ensuite recouvert ses blessures avec du maquillage puis elle ses ensuite brossé les chevaux en se faisant une frange. Elle attrapa son sac et son livre de chanson et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour petit déjeuner avec sa mère. Elle savait que son père serait déjà partie.

Cuisine des Torres

Mitchie était à la table en train de manger son omelette au fromage et de boire son jus d'orange. Connie la mère de Mitchie se dirige vers la table avec une brochure de Camp Rock dans la main quand sa fille Mitchie dis :

«_ Oh cool c'est Hot Tunes, tu peux tourner la télé s'il te plais.» dit Mitchie a sa mère qui tourna la télévision et s'asseois a la table.

La télévision montre une photo de Shane Gray en train de parler avec un nouveau journaliste.

«_La pop star Shane Gray est-il aller trop loin cette fois ?Quand il a prit d'assaut l'ensemble des Connect 3 nouvelle vidéo. Les autres membres des Connect 3 on en marre. Cette histoire coûte au finale des millions de dollars a son label, mais pourrait leur coûter le reste de leur contrat d'enregistrement _»

« Quel est le problème de ce garçon? Il a tout obtenue » dit Connie

« Aucune idée » dit Mitchie

« _Le message est clair, il doit réparer son erreur. Et pour lui donner le temps de le faire, la tournée des Connect 3 est annulée._»

« Regarde ce que j'ai trouver dans le bac a légume. Une brochure de Camp Rock . Ou devrais-je dire une autre brochure de Camp Rock » A déclaré Connie en regardant la brochure de Camp Rock puis sa fille.

« Hum... Regarde ça . Oh une omelette au fromage. Tu devrais l'ajouter à ton menu de restauration» dit Mitchie.

Connie et Mitchie étaient à la recherche des yeux de l'autre.

« Donc tu n'as aucune idée de comment cette brochure est arrivé-là ?» demanda Connie

Mitchie haussa juste les épaules en réponce à la question de sa mère.

« Chérie, maintenant je sais que tu veux aller à ce camp et je suis désolé mais nous ne pouvons pas t'y envoyer tout de suite. Avec l'élargissement de la boutique de ton père et mon entreprise de traiteur qui décolle juste...Oh chérie je suis désolé » dit Connie à Michie. Mitchie regarda son assiette .

« Je sais. Euh je dois y aller, je ne veux pas être en retard pour le dernier jour d'école » Et avec cella Mitchie quitta la cuisine pour se diriger vers son école.

Lycée de Mitchie

Les étudiants se promenèrent dans les couloirs, Mitchie est a son casier en train de le nettoyer quand son amie Sierra arriva et se mit a côté d'elle. Mitchie se tourna vers son amie quand elle lui parla.

« Hey Mitchie » dit Sierra

« Hey Sierra » dit Mitchie

« Laisse moi être la premier a dire Shing Sha Ji , Mitchie. Ca signifie Joyeux été Mitchie. Devine qui a eu un A+ en Mandarin moi, Alors comment ça s'est passé ce matin ?» A demandé Sierra

«Ca na pas fait. Camp Rock est un non » dit Mitchie

«Mais tu devais y aller a Camp Rock est, comment dire le camp de la musique. Qui conque veut être quelqu'un dans le monde de la musique... Tout cela tu le savais déjà. Désolé » a dit Sierra

«Moi aussi. J'étais tellement heureuse d'avoir un été qui était fais que de musique et ...» dit Mitchie.

«Je sais. Que vas-tu faire cet été ? Demanda alors Sierra

Mitchie haussa les épaules et la cloche sonna. Mitchie et Sierra partir chaqu'une de leur côté.

Le jardin des Torres 

Connie et son mari Steve Torres étaient la au fond de leur jardin en train de faire des burger leur fille leva les yeux pour voir son père au côté de sa mère qui se tenait près de la nourriture en train de cuire. Alors, elle prit une profonde inspiration, elle savait qu'elle devait faire semblant que tout allait bien entre elle et son père.

Mitchie se dirigea vers la table extérieure et mis son sac sur elle.

« Alors comment était ta journée ? » demande Steve

« Tu sais chez Barney,nous servons des hamburgers avec le sourir. Alor qu'est-ce-qu'on mange ? » demande Mitchie

« Burgers » déclara Steve

« Et bien notre célèbre hamburgers a la Torres » dit Connie

« Euh...Je vais passer » dit Mitchie

« Bon, je ne peux le supporter de lui dire » dit Steve

« Et bien Steve elle vient a la maison » dit Connie

Mitchie se retourna pour faire face a ses parents et les regarda

« Me dire quoi ? » demanda Mitchie

« Okai roulement de tambour » dit Connie

« Maman » dit Mitchie

« D'accord, tu vs aller a Camp Rock ! » dit Connie

« Quoi »dit Mitchie

« Elle a dit que tu va aller a Camp Rock !» a déclaré Steve

« En faite nous y allons. Je serais la cuisinière du camp. Mon entreprise est lente en été, et c'est un emplois stable, et tu arrive a aller au camp avec un tarif réduis » dit Connie

« Merci !Je te remercie un millions de fois » dit Mitchie quand elle sera ses parent doucement pour ne pasavoir mal a ses côte trop douloureuse.

Ils ont manger puis ils se sont dirigés a l'intérieure pour que Mitchie et sa mère puissent commencé a se préparé pour Camp Rock.


End file.
